Point of parallels
by Sezzi n Reene
Summary: Someone notices the similarites between Hogwarts and another... more exclusive school... someone else trys a spot of matchmaking


_Harry Potter was slightly late for breakfast but it was no hurry, Christmas holidays were a very good thing. When harry got to the Gryffindor table two bits of paper were being passed around and signed._

"_What's going on Ron?"_

"_Twins new money maker, you bet which twin's which, theres side and front views going round"_

**R# I wanted help on this before it became too insane, I turned to Sezzi, then realised my error **

_Hermione looked distastefully at the twins new idea_

"_Can I get a look?" Asked Harry, both photos were handed over Harry looked for a second before calling out_

"_Oi twins, come here?"_

"_Yes harry?"_

"_you wish to join our profitable venture?"_

"_No I just wanna know why George is on the left in this one and Fred in the left on the other." The twins mouths hung open, Hermione tittered and Ron choked on a mouthful of food_

"_You're good."_

"_But how did you do it?"_

"_It's easy Fred is 10 more evil than George" Harry potter, the boy who had stunned Gryffindor table to silence stood and walked back to the dorms._ _The twins burst out laughing_

"_Harry?" The aforementioned boy looked up_

"_Yes parvati? "_

"_DoyoulikehostclubcosI'msurethatwasfromit?" blurted the girl, harry grinned_ "_Yeah, one of the stranger things I've read but the twins parallel is way too obvious, no make-outs in the corridors for these two... I hope"_

_Parvati grinned "Does that make you Haruhi?" Harry dropped his plate of toast_

"_...I...it is to say... not that parallel"_

"_Huh betcha i can find a Hogwarts parallel to every host club member!"_

_harry raised an eyebrow, this was how things got out of hand so fast... the whole school was insane_

**S# **

Speaking of insane... 

"WHY ARE YOU SHOVING PICTURES OF WEASLEY ONE AND TWO UNDER MY NOSE? I WANT TO EAT MY BREAKFAST,NOT THROW UP IN IT!" 

Parvati grinned, "We have found our Tamaki." 

Harry rolled his eyes,"As if that one wasn't obvious." 

Hermione,ever the knowledge fiend,wanted to know what everyone was going on about,and demanded so. 

Harry and Parvati looked at each other. "Kyouya."

Ron looked up from where he'd gone back to eating. "I'm confused..." 

Parvati rolled her eyes "We're talking about some strange comic from Japan. There are 7 main characters,Haruhi,who is Harry (Are not!),Fred and George who are Kaoru and Hikaru (Other way round...),Malfoy is Tamaki (I am shuddering here...) and Hermione is Kyouya (No arguements here...). We still need a Mori and a Honey..."

**R #**

"_So Haruhi..."_

"_Don't call me that, seriously..."_

"_Well i only have to find two more, then I've won the bet."_

"_What bet? I didn't agree to this?"_

"_Now play fair harry... you started it... if I win..._

"_Uh sorry to interrupt Parvati but we'd like a word in here._

"_yes, what is it you are associating us with ferret features for?"_ _harry grinned, maybe Parvati might forget the bet , the girl grinned and entered a more detailed description"You got the redhead pranksters who few can tell apart except the female lead -haruhi."_

"_So harry how does it feel to be a female lead?"_

"_shut it, Kaoru and Hikaru pretend to be in love to get girls"_

"_with each other?"_

"_Yuck!"_

"_Malfoy gets the blond rich twep who keeps flirting with haruhi and gets annoyed if anyone else talks to her... and actually harry I've figured out what you have to do if I win..._

**S#**

"Why do I get a sudden feeling of dread?" 

"Because you're smart,now help me figure out who Mori and Honey are." 

"No,because I don't want to find out what it is you want me to do,I'm worried about it,because I'm pretty certain it'll involve at least one of the people you've designated as members." 

"Fine,Hermione,do you know of anyone who acts younger than they are,and has someone the same age who's very protective of them?" 

**R# ooo kinda a cliffie ... only because we forgot about it... we don't own either, we like reviews btw. **


End file.
